1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game balls, and in particular to a practice game ball.
2. Background of the Invention
As a consequence of the growing world population and the resultant increased scarcity of land, it is becoming difficult to find space to play or practice sports. Playing space may be particularly hard to find for ball sports such as baseball, softball, golf, cricket, tennis, etc., which require large playing areas.
Golf, for example, has developed into a popular sports activity around the world. The game can be costly, however. An average 18 hole course may extend several thousand yards and occupy 120 acres of ground. Even practice with conventional golf balls requires a large area; retrieving the balls is time-consuming, and it may be difficult to find the balls. Given the high price of real estate in many locations, this cost can increase the expense of play significantly.
In addition, golf courses tend to be located out in the country, in areas removed from centers of population. Consequently, a lengthy trip may be required to get to the course and back home.
One approach toward solving these problems involves the use of short range golf balls. These balls are designed to simulate the feel of a conventional golf ball when struck with a standard golf club, yet travel significantly less distance. Used on a conventional golf course, short range balls may allow twice (or more) as many strokes per hole, thereby greatly increasing the amount of practice enjoyed by the player. Also, the reduced travel of these short range golf balls may be sufficiently short to allow the golfer to practice shots in his own back yard. In this manner the cost of playing or practicing is greatly reduced, and travel time and travel cost is eliminated.
The short range ball solution may also be used in other ball sports which require large playing areas. For example, baseball, softball, golf, cricket, and tennis may all be played with an appropriately sized short range ball, as may badminton. In this fashion the difficulty of finding playing space is greatly reduced, and travel time and travel expense may be decreased or eliminated. In addition, the convenience of play is greatly enhanced, which may result in more frequent play with attendant increase in exercise by the participants.